1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminated beverage container holders and more particularly pertains to a new illuminated beverage container holder for illuminating the area around the beverage container held therein so that a user may easily locate the beverage container in low light conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of illuminated beverage container holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, illuminated beverage container holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,745,947; U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,084; U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,452; U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,574; U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,805; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 366 813.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new illuminated beverage container holder. The inventive device includes a base with a perimeter side wall upwardly extending therearound to define a receptacle designed for receiving therein a beverage container. The perimeter side wall has an outwardly radiating annular lip around a top edge of the perimeter s.
In these respects, the illuminated beverage container holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of illuminating the area around the beverage container held therein so that a user may easily locate the beverage container in low light conditions.